Aunque el tiempo pase
by Selitte
Summary: El amor puede superar las barreras más difíciles y sortear los obstáculos mas grandes, pero, ¿podrá alguien volver a enamorarse de la misma persona después de perder sus recuerdos? Fic escrito para conmemorar mis tres años de escritora en la página... muchas gracias a todos por leerme...


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **Aunque el tiempo pase**_

Cada vez que regresaba de la Isla de Andrómeda llegaba nostálgico. Ver cómo se había transformado de nuevo en un importante centro de entrenamiento de santos de Athena lo dejaba satisfecho, pues sentía que era una pequeña forma de agradecerle a su maestro el haber tenido la paciencia de fortalecerlo e instruirlo. ¡Cómo desearía que aun estuviera con vida, compartiendo su profundo conocimiento del cosmos tal como lo hacía con él en su infancia! Pero no… muchas vidas habían sido cegadas tras las guerras santas, incluso la suya había estado en el borde del abismo.

Cruzar las calles de Rodorio distraía un poco su melancolía al apreciar el movimiento que se generaba en sus veredas. La gente del pueblo era trabajadora, generosa y amable, siempre dispuesta a ayudarse entre sí e incluso a los extranjeros que circulaban por sus calles, cuya curiosidad por las antiguas construcciones griegas les atraía hacia aquel pequeño poblado.

Debía pasar por la librería antes de subir al Santuario, pues sus materiales de dibujo ya se estaban terminando. Como era cliente habitual, traían utensilios exclusivos especialmente para él, que de otra forma jamás encontraría en aquel apartado lugar. Sus pies se adelantaron hacia aquella esquina tan conocida, deteniéndose a observar un momento la vitrina, por si encontraba algo nuevo que quisiera llevar. Distraído, moviendo sus ojos desde los lápices de colores hacia las acuarelas, pudo distinguir una borrosa silueta que aceleró su corazón.

 _Imposible…_

Con los latidos golpeando su pecho, ingresó a la librería, dejando su caja de pandora en el suelo de la forma más inaudible que pudo. Aún no podía verla de frente, pero estaba seguro que era ella. Jamás olvidaría su lacio cabello rubio y su blanca piel. Pestañeó varias veces para comprobar que no era una ilusión o un juego de su mente, como en otras ocasiones ya le había ocurrido.

 _June…_

No era capaz de emitir sonido alguno, pues las palabras hacían un nudo en su garganta. La escuchó hablar con aquella dulce voz que recordaba como si la hubiese oído ayer. Permaneció estático, intentando calmarse y buscando alguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _¿Por qué?..._

Expectante, la vio girarse para continuar atendiendo a la persona que había ingresado a la librería antes que él. Ella al notar su presencia, lo miró directamente, esbozando una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de sus recuerdos.

—Bienvenido. Lo atiendo de inmediato —le dijo con amabilidad.

 _¡¿Qué?!..._

Solo asintió, esperando a que el cliente se fuera y de esa forma estuvieran a solas para conversar de manera apropiada. Solo fueron unos cuantos minutos, en los que ella envolvió los productos y recibió el pago por lo comprado, entregando la boleta, pero para él resultaron una eternidad, en la que su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa ante la ansiedad de verla actuar con tanta naturalidad e indiferencia hacia su persona, que no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Joven —lo llamó de pronto—. Joven, ¿va a comprar algo o solo se quedará ahí mirándome?

Su voz lo regresó a la realidad, una realidad que no sabía bien si quería que estuviese sucediendo. June estaba ahí, frente a él, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como los de sus memorias y sin embargo, parecía ser otra persona.

—¿June? —dijo al fin en un hilo de voz, temiendo lo peor.

—Disculpe, joven, no le entendí. ¿Qué busca? —preguntó de forma tan natural que era imposible que estuviera aparentando.

La desesperación se apoderó de él, pues llevaba años de no verla, años de buscarla sin resultados y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, tan real, tan hermosa, pero tan inalcanzable como siempre.

 _¡Maldición!..._

Su cuerpo se movió sin que él lo pensara siquiera, avanzando en su dirección a paso firme, por lo que la joven se atemorizó retrocediendo un poco, sin entender que le sucedía, hasta que sintió sus brazos rodearla con fuerza. Aunque era un abrazo atrevido, ya que desde su punto de vista jamás se habían visto, sintió una enorme nostalgia en aquel gesto. Quiso zafarse, pero él la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo.

Lo único que él buscaba era comprobar que en verdad aquella chica era June y al estar ahí tan cerca de ella, pudo aspirar su aroma y acariciar su cabello, pruebas irrefutables de que era quien tanto anhelaba.

—June, ¿por qué me haces esto? —preguntó sin soltarla aún.

—¿June? —repitió, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo—. Creo que me está confundiendo con alguien —respondió con suavidad, distanciándose un poco y dejando helado a Shun.

—Pero, jamás podría equivocarme… eres tú, June —insistió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sosteniéndola de sus brazos.

El encuentro de sus miradas los dejó inmóviles un momento, en el que sus mentes intentaban procesar lo que estaba pasando. Ella vio que los ojos del joven reflejaban la seguridad que tenía en lo que estaba diciendo, además de atraerla misteriosamente. Él notó el segundo de duda que surgió en sus iris zafiro, buscando una mínima posibilidad de que ella estuviera fingiendo.

—Lo siento, pero mi nombre es Lilah…

 _¡Mentira!..._

Shun esperó algún reflejo involuntario que le demostrara que todo eso era una farsa, más nunca sucedió. Ella estaba convencida de ser otra persona o él estaba equivocado y haciendo el ridículo. La soltó con lentitud, deseando que en algún momento ella cambiara de actitud o lo retuviera con sus manos, pero solo obtuvo una mirada de tristeza de su parte.

En silencio regresó hasta donde había dejado su caja y colocándosela en la espalda, salió sin siquiera mirar atrás.

 _¿Por qué?..._

 _..._

Miraba sus gastados utensilios de dibujo, mientras pensaba en cómo había olvidado comprarlos ese día. Sacudía su cabeza para espantar aquellas imágenes que le recordaban su insensatez. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a abrazar a aquella chica? Seguro su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y había confundido a alguien más con ella… June.

Ahora, le avergonzaba regresar, suponiendo que aquella joven se espantaría de solo verlo. ¿En qué estaba pensado? ¿Desde cuándo era así de desinhibido? Su anhelo por encontrar a su perdida compañera de entrenamiento lo estaba volviendo realmente loco. Era imposible que ella estuviera ahí, en aquel pueblo, tan cerca.

 _Es imposible…_

Convencido de aquello, bajó en busca de sus materiales. Sin embargo, se quedó afuera de la tienda, estupefacto de verla ahí, otra vez, atendiendo a los clientes. No podía ser otra persona, era ella. Entonces, ¿qué le había pasado? Se sentó en una banca en la vereda de enfrente, intentando calmar sus emociones y buscando alguna explicación coherente a lo que veían sus ojos. En un momento, la vio salir, quedándose en la entrada como queriendo tomar aire fresco. Sonreía feliz mirando a las personas que iban y venían, mientras algunas la saludaban por su nombre… Lilah.

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se encontraron al fin, quedando unos segundos mirándose fijamente, hasta que Shun bajó el rostro al recordar su vergonzoso actuar la primera vez que se habían visto.

—Hola —escuchó la voz de ella, demasiado cerca—. Pensé que nunca regresarías.

—Ho-hola —respondió, al verla justo frente a él, sonriéndole.

—Tu encargo está en la tienda… Shun —dijo, intentando no sonar nerviosa al pronunciar el nombre de aquel chico que no podía salir de su cabeza desde aquel abrazo tan repentino.

—¿Cómo sabes…

 _Una luz de esperanza..._

—Mi jefa te vio salir de la tienda ese día. Se enfadó mucho porque no te había entregado tu encomienda y no dejaba de repetir tu nombre —explicó de forma tan rápida que algunas palabras tropezaban en sus labios.

—Gracias… Lilah —respondió, sonriéndole de vuelta, lo que provocó un intenso sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, que parecieron cobrar vida, dándole un aspecto aún más angelical a su vista—. Te pido disculpas por lo que sucedió el otro día.

 _Resignación..._

—No te disculpes. Imagino que aquella chica debe significar mucho para ti —dijo, sintiendo un extraño nudo en el estómago al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Ella significa todo para mí, pero no logro encontrarla —explicó, mientras la observaba, maravillado de su perfecto parecido—. Eres igual a ella… no, eres idéntica —reveló, llevado por sus pensamientos.

La joven permanecía confundida por lo que aquel chico le decía, alterada por sentimientos inexplicables que su mirada le provocaban. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar frente a él, pues reconocía que sus palabras eran sinceras y no eran una forma de llamar su atención.

—¿Vas a llevarte tus materiales? —preguntó para salir de aquel trance.

—Claro. Ya me hacían falta…

 _Tal vez..._

 _..._

La suave brisa circulaba por el jardín, suspendiendo en el aire los pequeños pétalos rosados de aquellas flores que llenaban el suelo. Él permanecía en posición de loto, intentando concentrarse en su meditación, mientras buscaba dejar su mente en blanco, lejos de preocupaciones o problemas. Sin embargo, llevaba días en que su virtuosa habilidad heredada por el anterior portador de la armadura de Virgo no lograba ayudarlo. Buscaba la paz interior que había perdido desde que la encontró en el pueblo y aquellos ojos color zafiro habían quedado grabados en su mente sin poder ahuyentarlos de sus pensamientos.

Agotado de intentar evitar su recuerdo, decidió enfrentarlo. Se vistió con la ropa más normal que encontró en su armario y bajó al pueblo con el pretexto de comprar pinturas. Sentía en el cuerpo un leve temblor, producto de una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Sentado en aquella banca justo en frente de la librería, esperó a que ella saliera a su hora de almuerzo. Miró su reloj infinidad de veces, hasta que al fin pudo verla de pie en la puerta. Se veía radiante, con su cabello trenzado cayéndole en un costado, un vestido color verde agua y unas sandalias bajas.

 _Hermosa…_

Tragó grueso cuando ella cruzó la calle caminando en su dirección. Pretendía demostrar normalidad en su encuentro, aunque por dentro moría de ansiedad. No habían hablado de juntarse, pero parecía que el destino jugaba a su favor.

—Hola, Shun —dijo ella, llamando su atención.

—Hola, Lilah —respondió lo más normal que pudo, aunque su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más a medida que ella se acercaba.

 _June…_

—Voy a almorzar, tú… ¿ya comiste? —preguntó, sonrojándose al hacerlo, temerosa de sonar atrevida.

—No. ¿Puedo acompañarte? —respondió en una consulta que alegró el corazón de la joven.

Ella asintió, percibiendo una felicidad emanada de lo más profundo de su alma, extrañándose de sí misma al tener esas emociones provocadas por un desconocido que decía confundirla con otra persona.

Compartieron una típica comida griega, conversando mayormente de la afición de Shun por las pinturas. Ella también era artista, lo que impresionó mucho al santo, incluso le reveló que había llegado al pueblo con la intensión de pintar las ruinas del Templo de Athena.

—Sin embargo, me enteré que no está permitido el paso más allá de las primeras construcciones —explicó un tanto decepcionada de su suerte.

—¿Te gustaría conocerlo? —le preguntó entusiasmado.

—Claro, acabo de decirte que fue mi objetivo al venir a Rodorio.

—Pero… después que puedas pintarlo, ¿te irás? —inquirió preocupado.

—Aún no lo sé. No tengo un lugar fijo donde vivir, quizás me quede o quizás me marche.

 _Quédate…_

—Yo puedo llevarte hasta ahí, pero…

—¿Pero? —consultó emocionada de solo imaginar que él podría ayudarla.

Shun solo le sonrió de vuelta, terminando de comer su postre. Entonces, ella recordó a aquella chica que él buscaba con tanto ahínco. Toda su amabilidad era producto de su enorme parecido. No sabía si aceptar o si hacerse la indiferente, sin embargo, él le provocaba emociones muy fuertes e indescifrables aún.

—No te preocupes, jamás te pediría algo que no quieras hacer —respondió al fin, aliviando sus dudas.

—¿Entonces?

...

Una semana después, Shun llegaba hasta la puerta de la casa que Lilah rentaba en el pueblo, guiado por un papel en que ella había anotado su dirección con una letra a su parecer hermosa. Golpeó una vez y esperó con paciencia a que ella apareciera, aunque estaba muy ansioso de su encuentro de aquel día.

Ella abrió la puerta y su imagen pareció regresarlo a tiempos pasados cuando la vio presentarse ante él con un vestido color rosa y un cinturón amarillo atado a su cintura, mientras su cabello suelto caía por su espalda, tal como la recordaba.

—June —susurró sin poder evitarlo, provocando una leve decepción en los ojos de la joven que salía a recibirlo—. Perdón, Lilah… es que…

—No te disculpes, en realidad, ya tengo claro que te acercaste a mí por mi parecido a ella.

—Lilah, aunque no me creas, tú no eres parecida a ella, tú eres June. Lo siento en la energía que emite tu cuerpo, el aroma que se desprende de tu cabello, en el profundo azul de tus ojos… —dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, deslumbrado por su imagen angelical.

La joven se sintió paralizada por sus palabras tan reveladoras y por un instante deseó ser aquella chica que él tanto amaba. Sin apartarse de él, dejó que acariciara su mejilla, llenándose de emociones que había evitado sentir por temor al sufrimiento.

En un intento desesperado porque ella le creyera, Shun avanzó hasta casi rozar sus labios, sintiendo su cálida respiración junto a la suya. Lilah cerró los ojos, profundamente alterada por sus acciones, mientras sentía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba demostrando la aceleración de su corazón.

 _Un beso… solo uno…_

Sin darse cuenta quien fue el que terminó por acortar la distancia, sus labios se unieron en un roce apenas perceptible para ambos, cuyo contacto sostuvieron unos segundos que le bastaron a Shun para comprobar que esos suaves labios eran los mismos que ya había probado una vez. Dejándose llevar por las emociones que brotaban de lo más profundo de su alma, comenzó a besarla lenta y pausadamente, disfrutando de aquella boca que suplicaba más. De pronto, Lilah se apartó un poco, buscando sosiego para su corazón que latía con exagerada fuerza, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y respirando profundo, a la vez que puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Shun para mantener su distancia. Él la miraba entre confundido y temeroso, pues no sabía con exactitud qué estaba sintiendo ella ni si decidiría apartarse de forma definitiva de su presencia ante su atrevimiento.

—Lilah… —susurró, intentando recibir una respuesta de ella.

—Perdón… es que es la primera vez que me besan —reveló nerviosa, levantando la mirada y evidenciando el tono carmesí de sus mejillas.

—Este es nuestro segundo beso —le aseguró, tocando su encendido rostro.

—¿Por qué insistes en eso? —preguntó con resignación, empezando a creer en sus palabras aún en contra de sus propios deseos.

—Porque sé que eres tú, June, jamás podría olvidar tus labios que besé hace ya ocho años…

—¿Ocho años? —repitió confundida.

—Sí, la última vez que vi a June fue hace ocho años. Yo debía partir en una misión y antes de despedirnos, nos besamos como prueba de nuestro amor. Solo tenía trece años, pero ella lo era todo para mí y sigue siéndolo —explicó cabizbajo.

—Ocho años…

Perdida en sus recuerdos, la joven se encaminó hacia dentro de su casa, se sentó en el sofá, mientras sus manos tapaban su boca en reflejo de su asombro. El santo la observaba interrogante debido a su repentino cambio, esperando a que hablara, buscando alguna señal que explicara su actitud, sin embargo, ella permanecía inmóvil, lejana y muy alterada.

—Yo… sufrí una enfermedad... estuve internada más de medio año en recuperación, sin embargo, mis recuerdos los perdí por completo. En el hospital que me atendieron nadie me conocía, por lo que una enfermera comenzó a llamarme Lilah. Cuando fui dada de alta, ella me recibió en su casa, pues ya era de avanzada edad y nunca había tenido hijos, así es que me transformé en su hija. En sus horas libres me enseñó a pintar, hasta que un día se fue durante el sueño. Ahí volví a quedar sola y decidí viajar pintando en persona todos aquellos paisajes que ella tanto adoraba.

Impactado por sus palabras, Shun se arrodilló frente a ella tomando sus manos, mientras veía cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus ojos acuosos reflejaban profunda tristeza.

—June…

—Ella me dio tanto cariño, que incluso olvidé que alguna vez tuve un pasado. No me faltaba nada a su lado y en agradecimiento a su cariño desinteresado decidí dejar todo atrás. Imaginé que nadie me buscaba, por algo pasé tanto tiempo en el hospital sin que nadie llegara por mí.

—Te busqué en tantas partes. Pero, sin tu identificación era imposible hallarte. Tu nombre había desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra.

—Yo… aún no sé… —dijo confundida, secándose algunas lágrimas.

—June, por favor —le suplicó, viendo cómo ella intentaba levantar una coraza de protección a sus recuerdos.

—Soy Lilah… deja de llamarme por un nombre que no conozco —replicó con voz disgustada, zafándose de su agarre.

—Está bien. Quizás ha sido mucho por hoy —aceptó amable, comprendiendo su alteración. Se levantó de su lado y con lentitud caminó hasta el pasillo que daba a la salida—. Volveré mañana para que puedas ir al Santuario, porque aún deseas ir, ¿cierto?

Ante su pregunta, ella alzó la mirada y asintió, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo incontrolables de sus ojos azules.

—No te vayas aún, por favor —suplicó en un hilo de voz, que detuvo sus pies en seco.

—Pero…

—No quiero estar sola… por favor…

Decidido a acompañarla, se sentó a su lado y con cuidado pasó su mano por su hombro, abrazándola por la espalda y atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Con cariño, acarició su cabeza, mientras ella seguía llorando desconsolada, debido a la gran cantidad de dudas que comenzaban a atormentarla. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida en su regazo, rendida por tanto llorar. Él la miraba con compasión, intentando ponerse en su lugar; acariciaba sus cabellos con devoción, rozando de vez en cuando su piel de porcelana, hasta que sin darse cuenta también se dejó llevar por el sueño, recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

 _June… al fin te encontré…_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Hola! Se preguntarán qué es esto de estar escribiendo un nuevo fic cuando tengo otros tantos pendientes O.O Debo decirles que esta es una historia muy breve, escrita para conmemorar mis tres años de escritora de fanfics. Será muy romántica y, dependiendo de mi ánimo, quizás me atreva a agregarle algo de lime muy leve...

Hace tres años exactos, subí mi primer one-shot aquí a la página, titulado Oscuridad. No tienen idea el temor y la ansiedad que se siente la primera vez que publicas algo en tu vida y la gran emoción que se siente cuando llega aquel primer review… es tal la emoción, que después se vuelve una adicción jajaja

Esta es una historia dedicada a todos mis lectores que me han seguido a través de los años, aún a pesar de mi pausa, de la que pensé que nunca me recuperaría, pero ya ven que aquí estoy de nuevo jejeje Estoy muy agradecida de todos ustedes que me han apoyado, no saben la alegría que me da leer cada palabra de sus comentarios, los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura n.n

Muchos cariños a todos, **Selitte :)**


End file.
